


Epistolary

by wormmwood



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: I only wrote this to feel bad, M/M, Mentions of Death, blues is sad, writing letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormmwood/pseuds/wormmwood
Summary: Blues writes a letter





	Epistolary

Blues knew he was going to die. It was something he lived with. Every ache in his body was a cruel reminder of his shortened lifespan. Every night he spent tossing and turning, unable to sleep from the heat that tore him apart. And Blues had accepted it. Until he met Bass. 

Of course when he first met Bass they weren’t exactly on good terms. But one thing had led to another and somehow they had become friends. And then something more than friends. 

Blues didn’t know how, but he began feeling something he didn’t understand around Bass. He then immediately understood after Bass’ awkward attempt at a confession, and after many minutes of stammering and stuttering he managed to say he felt the same. 

Blues was afraid of a relationship at first. He was going to die after all. Bass knew that. Blues reminded him after after confessing. And Bass didn’t care. He wanted to stay with Blues. And Blues was happier than he had felt in a long time. 

But now it all came crashing down around him. Blues was dying. Probably soon. 

Blues held the pen with shaky hands as he looked down at the paper. He’d already written letters to both Rock and Roll. He did his best to explain how sorry he was, and how much he loved them. He almost found it too easy. 

But this letter wouldn’t be. Blues stared down at the paper. He could barely even write the words ‘Dear Bass,’ without tears filling his eyes and spilling onto the page. He almost considered crumpling up the page and seeing Bass himself. But he knew he couldn’t. He was a bomb, he needed to get away. 

Blues took a shaky breath and tried again. He felt blocked up. Bass had done so much for him, and he was just going to leave him? Blues’ hand clutched the pen tightly, and if blood actually ran through his veins his hands would have turned white. He was terrible. 

Bass cared about him in a way no one had. No one ever had. And this was how he was going to repay him. Blues didn’t think he could love. For a long time he wasn’t sure he even had a full range of emotions like his siblings. But Bass didn’t make him feel that way. Bass made him feel complete, even with the way he was. 

Blues didn’t realize he was crying again until he saw tears blotch the paper. He quickly scraped at his cheeks until he wiped them away. But no matter what he tried the tears didn’t stop. 

His hands shook as he held the paper. Blues knew he was dying. He always knew that. But back then it was further away. Back then he had no reason to live. Back then he didn’t have someone who cared about him. Back then it didn’t feel real. 

Blues choked out a sob and clamped a hand over his mouth to hold back his gasping sobs. It was real. It was painfully real now. He was writing the letters. He was making this real. 

Blues took his hand off his mouth and pounded it against the wall of the bridge. He heard a loud crunch, bringing him back to reality. There was an indent in the stone where his fist made contact. Blues’ hand hurt, but he didn’t mind. It was grounding. 

He picked up the pen he didn’t realize he’d dropped and started writing. 

 

Blues scaled the wall leading up to the window to Bass’ room. It was more difficult than usual. Blues wondered if he’d have enough energy to make it out of the city. He reached the windowsill, and pulled out the letter. He examined it for a moment before wedging it under the window. 

Blues sighed. This was it. He really wasn’t going to see Bass again. He’d already delivered the letters to his siblings. He had to leave. Or at least he was about to until he heard the window open. 

“You’re not even going to say goodbye?” Blues felt his core clench in his chest. “I-I don’t want you to get hurt…” He heard Bass sigh. He couldn’t bring himself to face him. “You’re not going to hurt me Blues…” Blues realized he was crying again. 

“I’m-I’m going to die...and when I do-“ 

“Don’t talk like that-that won’t happen…” Blues looked back at Bass. “Bass-I can’t get fixed-I’m...I need to leave soon…” Blues had trouble reading Bass’ expression. “At least stay one more night?” Blues found himself nodding. He was too tired to go much further. 

Blues fell asleep quickly, curled up in Bass’ arms. He was exhausted and his body ached. Bass combed his fingers through Blues’ hair and watched his chest rise and fall between each artificial breath. He didn’t fail to notice the faint glow coming from his core. 

Bass pulled Blues closer. He didn’t know if Blues really needed any more body heat, but if Blues was going to leave maybe he could be selfish this once. Bass sighed. He held up the envelope Blues intended to give him. Blues didn’t notice him pick it up. 

Bass debated if he should read it. He didn’t want Blues to leave. He didn’t want Blues to die. Opening the envelope made it feel more real somehow. Blues mumbled Bass’ name in his sleep and curled closer to him. Bass sighed before opening the envelope. 

The first thing he noticed was the tear stains surrounding his name in messy handwriting. 

‘Dear Bass,

I have a lot of things I want to say to you. But I’ve been trying to write it for so long I don’t know if I’ll ever figure out how to say it.’

There was a section of the page scrawled out. Bass sighed, tangling his finger through Blues’ hair. 

‘I love you Bass. And before I met you I didn’t think I could feel that way about anyone. And I was ok with that. With a lot of things. But most of all I was ok with dying.’

Bass felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He wasn’t sure if that was possible. 

‘But being with you has made me rethink...everything. You’ve done so much for me. Is it too embarrassing to say that I only ever felt safe in your arms? Probably...even if it’s true.’

Bass subconsciously held Blues tighter. 

‘But Bass you’ve changed my life. I think...before I only thought about when u would die but...with you I have a reason to live. I wanted to live for you Bass. And I did. I know I didn’t always show it but...I love you. And it hurts to leave.’

Bass felt tears on his cheeks. 

‘I’m sorry for doing this to you Bass. But I love you so much Bass...I don’t want you to get hurt. I should finish writing this before it gets too difficult to write anymore. But I love you Bass. More than anyone. And I’d rather die remembering you than live and forget.

Love,   
Blues’

Bass felt the edges of the paper crumple under his shaking hands. He quickly folded it and put it back in the envelope. He placed it aside. 

He sighed, looking down at Blues. He looked peaceful. Bass kissed Blues’ forehead as he drifted off. He hoped Blues would still be there in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Um,,a,,


End file.
